The present invention relates generally to a telephone locking apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for locking the switch hooks of a telephone desk set in a depressed state and thereby rendering the telephone inoperative.
As well known, telephone services are provided at a rate dependent upon usage. Unauthorized telephone usage can, therefore, present a significant financial problem to a business or corporation.
Numerous telephone locking devices are presently available. However, the presently known devices suffer from a variety of shortcomings, rendering the devices highly undesirable.
One known and very popular locking device engages the first dialing aperture of a telephone and prohibits rotation of the dial mechanism. As such, this locking device can only be used with a dial-type telephone. The device is totally incompatible with the increasingly popular push button telephone.
Several of the presently known locking devices are easily manipulated and removed from the telephone set. Thus, protection against unauthorized use is only minimal.
Often the telephone lock interferes with the operation of the telephone unit. For example, the lock is secured to the cradle of the telephone base, such that the handset cannot be placed in the typical "at rest" position upon the cradle. The handset must either be placed next to the base unit or awkwardly balanced on the locking device. This, however, presents an unsightly appearance.
All of the presently known telephone locking devices must be completely removed to operate or use the telephone. As such, the lock must be replaced or refastened with each and every authorized use. This burden often attributes to a lack of cooperation on the part of authorized users, as well as the loss and/or misplacement of the locking device.
Further, the presently known locking devices are not universally designed or dimensioned. Thus, the lock is incompatible with telephone sets produced by various manufacturers, particularly foreign manufacturers.